Sango's Death And Rebirth
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: During the final battle against Naraku. Sango fights Kagura and is killed by the wind witch. Kagome goes home then moves to Lexington Kentucky. Will Sango be reborn into Kagome's life? Or will Kagome never see Sango again? Complete!
1. Sango's death and Kagome moves

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Sango's death and Kagome moves.

It's evening in feudal Japan Inuyasha and his friends are at Naraku's hideout. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and said "Get out here and fight Naraku." Just then Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna appeared. The evil hanyou said "Kagura, Kanna take care of the demon slayer and monk." Kagura and Kanna nodded and went to go fight. Naraku turned his gaze to Inuyasha and Kagome. After Inuyasha broke Naraku's barrier. Naraku started attacking Inuyasha. So Inuyasha is stuck dodging Naraku's attacks. The hanyou is also trying to keep Kagome out danger. While Inuyasha and Kagome were busy with Naraku. Sango is fighting Kagura and Miroku is fighting Kanna.

The demon slayer's hiraikotsu has been broken. Luckily Sango has a sword. But Kagura is injuring Sango more than Sango is injuring Kagura. Just then Kagura said "Dance of blades." Sharp blades came from Kagura's fan and hit Sango. The young woman fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Miroku yelled "No Sango wind tunnel!" The monk sucked up Kagura and Kanna then covered his wind tunnel. Miroku ran up to Sango and checked for o pulse. The monk started crying when he didn't feel a pulse. A hour last Inuyasha and Kagome have killed Naraku. The sacred jewel is whole and pure. When Inuyasha and Kagome saw Miroku crying by a motionless Sango.

They figured that Sango is dying or already dead. Kagome asked "Miroku is she dying or dead?" Miroku sobbed and said "Sango is dead Kagome." Kagome gave Miroku the sacred jewel to Miroku and said "You can make a wish." The monk thought to himself "Sango has been through a lot in her life. So death is probably a good thing. But is Sango is reborn I wish for her to great things if she is reborn." The sacred jewel glowed and disappeared. Then Miroku stood and walked away. After Miroku left Inuyasha helped Kagome bury Sango. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "What are we going to do?"

The hanyou said "There is no we Kagome. The last time we ran into Sesshomaru. We decided to get along and rule the western lands together. And he told me that there is a half demon female that wants to meet me." With that said Inuyasha took off toward the western lands. Kagome started crying, got all of her things, and headed to the bone eaters well. Once at the well Kagome jumped in. A light surrounded her as the well transported her back home. When the light disappeared Kagome jumped out of the well. Then she went into the house and saw her mom. Mrs. Higurashi asked "Did you finally defeat Naraku?" Kagome nodded and told her mom everything.

Mrs. Higurashi said "Don't worry honey you, Souta, and I are moving. We're going to Lexington Kentucky in the United States." Kagome gasped and said "That's where Aunt Sana lives and she has that Thoroughbred farm." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said "Her husband left her so she asked me to bring you kids and move to her farm." After talking to her mom Kagome went up to her room to pack. While packing she looked at the calendar and saw that it's March 2nd. Since it's March Kagome's aunt's mares will be having foals.

After Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Kagome were done packing. They said good bye to gramps and went to the airport. An hour later the plane landed in Lexington Kentucky. At the airport Sana met them there. After another hour later they all arrived at Sana's farm. Once at Sana's house Izumi a.k.a Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, and Souta. Picked out their rooms and unpacked. While unpacking they met Sana's adopted son Musashi. After unpacking Sana show Izumi, Kagome, and Souta around the farm. She showed them the stallion barn, training barn, weanling/yearling barn, and now they the mare barn.

Kagome sees that some of the mares are pregnant. Sana stopped at a stall with a dark bay mare in it. She smiled and said "This is my favorite mare Heavenly Chocolate. She's due to give birth around saint Patrick's day." After the tour they all went back to the house. Soon it's dinner time and the has a big dinner. Kagome asked "Aunt Sana who did you breed Heavenly Chocolate to?" Sana smiled said "I bred her to Smarty Jones." Souta said "Cool Smarty Jones won the Kentucky Derby and Preakness Stakes." Sana said "That right I hope the foals grows up to win all of the triple crown races."


	2. Sango's rebirth

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

Sango's rebirth.

It's March 15th and the chores are done. Kagome is in the barn barn checking on the mares. When she got to Heavenly Chocolate's stall she noticed that the mare is restless. So she ran out of the barn to find her aunt. Soon Kagome and Sana went into the mare barn. They went up to Heavenly Chocolate's stall. Sana saw that the mare is pacing and is breathing heavily. Kagome asked "Is she ok Aunt Sana?" The old woman said "Don't worry honey Heavenly Chocolate is in labor." So together Sana and Kagome waited. Four hour later when the dark bay mare laid down Sana stood up. She looked in the stall and said "Come on Kagome you can help." They went into the stall and saw two feet.

Sana said "Oh my she's already pushing." Soon two legs and a head were out. When Heavenly Chocolate pushed again Sana pulled the rest of the foal. Then Heavenly Chocolate stood, turned around, and started licking her baby. Soon the foal was trying to get up. While the foal was trying to get up Sana looked to see what the sex of the foal is. Sana sat next to Kagome ad said "It's a filly. The filly's baby fur is brown but it will changed when she's six months old. Kagome asked "What color will she be?" Sana sighed and said "She could be bay, black, or chestnut." Kagome watched as the filly found her mother's milk.

What surprises Sana is that the filly has no markings. After the filly nursed for a while she slowly walked over to Kagome and Sana. The filly's dark brown eyes reminded Kagome of her best friend in the feudal era Sango. So Kagome asked "How about Sango for her name?" Sana thought about it and said "I like that name Sango it is." It's May and the mares have all given birth. Sana and her trainer Mark away at the races. Ever since Sango was born Kagome has been getting riding lessons. Since she's short enough Kagome wants to become a jockey. Izumi is happy that Kagome has found something to do and has set a goal for herself. Four months later Sango is six months old.

The filly has shed into a black coat. Kagome is finished with her riding lesson. Now Musashi is teaching her how be a jockey. Musashi is already a jockey so he's good teacher. Sango has been taken to the weanling/yearling barn. The filly will saddle broke when she's a year and a half. Then when she turns two Sango will be sent to a training center in Florida. Hopefully by the time Sango is ready to started racing. Kagome will have her jockey's license and she'll ride him. Right now Kagome is watching Sango playing with other six month colts and fillies. Some of the colt's and fillies will be sold as yearlings. Kagome knows that Sana won't sell Sango. The black filly is racing with the other colts and fillies. She is also jumping over tree branches in the pasture. Kagome knew how to keep Sango entertained when she isn't racing. She figured to show jump Sango to keep her busy. It's January 1st the birthday for all Thoroughbreds. Today Sango, two other fillies, ad four colts. Are leaving to go the training center in Florida. Kagome and Musashi are going too because they are jockeys. The young woman is glad that she gets to be with Sango.

Izumi said "You and Musashi behave yourselves." Kagome smiled and said "Don't worry mom I'll be ok. I'll be back in the the summer. And I'll do my homework that's sent to me." Later that day the seven two-year-olds were loaded into a trailer. Kagome and Musashi got into the truck to wait for the trip to Florida. Once at the training center horses and humans a like settled in. The next day Sango is in training to be a race horse. Sango is getting used to the weight of the saddle and rider. Kagome is happy she has been picked to ride the black filly. Two months later Sango is ready to start gate training. Since Kagome isn't very expirensed.

The training center is having a seasoned rider ride Sango. So far they can't get the black filly into the gate. Two weeks later Sango is going in and out of the gate like a pro. Today Kagome is riding Sango. It's a big day for the black filly. Today is her test if she passes she'll start racing. Also on the training track is one of the training center's two-year-old fillies. She is a light bay with a black mane and tail. The filly also has a rose shaped white spot on her forehead. Her name is Desert Rose and she going to take the same test as Sango. Today Sango and Desert Rose will warm up then load into the gate. They'll stand in gate for two minutes then they'll have a six furlong race.

Right now the fillies are warming up. Sango and Kagome can see Desert Rose and she looks like a champion. Kagome said "After the test I'll have to look up her pedigree." Now the fillies are being loaded into the gate. Sango and Desert Rose went right in. After waiting two minutes the gate opened and the two fillies ran out. Neither filly wants to lose the six furlong race.

So they are neck and neck. Both fillies crossed the finish line together. Later that evening Kagome looked up Desert Rose's pedigree. She found that her dam is Morning Glory and her sire is Afleet Alex.

Coming soon chapter 3.


	3. Racing Sango

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kewsithydemon: Thank you for your reviews. No Desert Rose isn't anyone from the feudal era. She's just a filly that races against Sango.

**Chapter 3**

Racing Sango.

four months later Sango, Kagome, and Musashi are back at home. The black filly has already won two races. Sango easily won both races. She ran away from her competition like they were standing still. Sana is starting to compare Sango to the great Ruffian. The Breeder's Cup is in October so Sana. Is thinking about entering Sango in the Breeder's Cup Juvenile Fillies. Before they knew it's two weeks before the Breeder's cup. Sana, Izumi, Souta, Kagome, Mark, and Musashi are at Churchill Downs. Sana has a horse in the sprint, filly and mare turf, mile, and the juvenile fillies. They are at Churchill Downs because the Breeder's Cup is being held at the famous track.

Right now Kagome is jogging Sango. She is enjoying the sight of the grandstand. Just then a horse appeared next to Sango. Kagome looked and saw a man riding Desert Rose. She rolled her eyes she knew the jockey is Zack. Zack said "I'm surprised Sana's letting a rockey like you ride a classy filly like Sango in the juvenile fillies." Kagome said "I'm riding Sango because Aunt Sana's other jockeys are busy." The man snorted and said "There are other better jockeys around to ride Sango." Kagome finally got mad and said "Buzz off Zack Sango and I will beat you and Desert Rose." Zack just shook his head and had Desert Rose gallop off.

It's four days before the Breeder's Cup. Right now Kagome is riding Sango at a local farm. To satisfy Sango's love for jumping. Sana has been taking Kagome and Sango to her friend Marry's farm. Marry breeds and jumps show jumping horses. So Kagome is taking Sango over the jumps in Marry's homemade show jumping outdoor ring. After Kagome was done jumping the filly She cooled the filly down then found her aunt. Marry gave Kagome a box and said "Go ahead honey open it." The young woman opened the box and saw a pink bridle. Kagome smiled and said "Thank you Marry I'll put it on Sango the day of the race." It's the day of the race. Izumi, Souta, and Sana are watching Musashi tack Sango.

He put on the pink bridle on the black filly. In the locker room for female jockeys. Kagome is getting changed into Sana's blue and purple silks. When she was done changing she went to the walking ring. There she found her aunt, mother, and bother. Kagome looked and saw Sango the black filly has her pink bridle on. Sango has the blue number 3 blanket under her saddle. Just then they hear someone say "Riders up." Musashi helped Kagome get up on Sango. Mark the trainer appeared and said "Electra is the speed. Watch out for Desert Rose and Savannah." Kagome nodded and rode Sango toward the track. The rest of the family went into grandstand to watch the race.

While the fillies walked in front of the grandstand. The announcer said "Here are the fillies for the Breeder's Cup Juvenile Fillies. Number 1 is Electra, Number 2 is Victoria, Number 3 Sango, Number 4 is Texas Cowgirl, Number 5 is Desert Rose, and Number 6 is Savannah." With that said the fillies warmed up. After warming up the fillies went to the gate. Once at the gate assistance loaded the fillies into the gate. Soon all six fillies are in the gate. Just then the gate opened and all six fillies ran out.

Electra took the lead followed by Texas Cowgirl, Sango, Desert Rose, Victoria, and Savannah. The horses ran down the home stretch and turned onto the back stretch. Now Electra and Texas Cowgirl have the lead. Followed by Sango, Desert Rose, Savannah, and Victoria. At the turn for home Sango, Desert Rose, and Savannah made their moves. The three fillies are neck and neck not wanting to lose. Zack yelled "You two are going down! Let's go Desert Rose!" With that said Desert Rose changed leads and ran off. Kagome yelled "Don't let them get away Sango!" The black filly changed leads and caught up with Desert Rose. Savannah also changed leads but she can't keep up with Sango and Desert Rose.

The crowd is going in the grandstand. Both Sango and Desert Rose crossed the finish line together. Kagome pulled up Sango and started cooling her down. Soon the announcer said "This is a historic moment right now I believe. This is the first time that the Juvenile Fillies has had a tie." The crowd went wild as Sango and Desert Rose went into the winners circle. An hour later Sango is cooled down and has had a bath. Sana is standing next to Mark and asked "Do you think Sango can beat the colts?" Mark said "The way she ran today I would say yes. I think we should nominate her for the triple crown."

Kagome, Izumi, and Souta said "That would be awesome." Musashi said "I don't know mom the colt that won the juvenile looked like a champion." Mark said "Musashi no colt that has won the juvenile. Has gone on to win the Kentucky Derby. Plus I believe that Sango can win." Once back at Sana's farm Kagome put Sango in her stall. Kagome gave Sango her food with treats in it. She smiled and said "You were great today girl. I think you can beat the colts too." After talking to Sango Kagome left the barn and went to the house.


	4. The road to the Kentucky Derby

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

The road to the Kentucky Derby.

It's March 3rd and it's the day of the Fountain of Youth stakes. Kagome is in 11th grade in high school. Sana, Mark, Musashi, and Kagome are going to be in Florida until the end of March. Izumi and Souta are staying at the farm because mares are giving birth. This is Sango's first race against the colts. Desert Rose is also in the race. Just then they heard someone say "Riders up." Musashi helped Kagome get up on Sango. Mark said "Combustion is the speed. Watch out for Desert Rose and Titan." Kagome nodded and rode Sango toward the track. Sana, Mark, and Musashi went into the grandstand to watch the race. The announcer said "Here are the horses for the Fountain of Youth stakes. Number 1 is Combustion, Number 2 is Sango, Number 3 is Earthquake, Number 4 is Desert Rose, Number 5 is Titan, and Number 6 is U.S. Trooper."

Soon all six horses are off and running. Combustion has the lead followed by Earthquake, Sango, Desert Rose, Titan, and U.S. Trooper. The horses ran down the home stretch then turned onto the back stretch. Now Combustion and Earthquake have the lead. Followed by Sango, Desert Rose, Titan, and U.S. Trooper. At the turn for home Sango, Desert Rose, and Titan made their moves. The colt and two fillies aren't willing to give up lead. They're almost to the finish line. So Kagome yelled "Come on Sango let's leave them in our dust." Thanks to all of the show jumping Sango does in her spare time. She's become well muscled so she took off leaving Desert Rose and Titan behind.

Desert Rose and Titan changed leads and tried to keep up with Sango. But try as they might they can't keep up with the black filly. Sango won the Fountain of Youth stakes by a length. Two hours later Sango is resting in her stall. Sana is talking to Mark while Musashi and Kagome relaxed. Mark said "I'm very proud of Sango she is defiantly going to the Florida Derby. And if she wins that we'll go home for the Blue grass." Sana nodded and said "Sounds like a plan to me." As the weeks went by Sango was either. Resting, working out, or at a local farm jumping over show jumps. Mark found out that Desert Rose is entered in the Florida Derby. Most of the horses that were in the Fountain of youth are in the Florida Derby.

All except for U.S. Trooper new horse name Pharaoh took his place. It's four days before the race and Sango is out on the track. Sana told Kagome to jog Sango around the track twice. So far Sango has gone around the track once. People at the rail are watching the horses. Some are trainers, owners, tourists, and people looking for a horse to buy. All of the people watching like how good Sango looks. Thanks to Sango's love for jumping she's well built, well muscled, and very fit. One trainer said "That's Sango I pity who ever is going against her. She looks ready to run and win." An owner said "Oh man my horse Titan is in the same race she is."

A tourist said "She's beautiful I'm going to bet on her." Finally someone that is looking for a horse to buy asked "I wonder if she's for sale?" His name is Zeke and he has found Sana. He asked "I saw your horse Sango. And was wondering if she is for sale?" Sana shook her head and said "No sorry Sango isn't for sale. Her dam is my favorite mare and I promised. Not to sell any of Heavenly Chocolate's foals." Zeke just nodded and walked away. It's race day and the jockeys are waiting for riders up. Musashi is leading the prancing Sango around the walking ring. The best looking horses are Desert Rose, Sango, and Pharaoh. Mark has told Kagome watch out for Desert Rose and Pharaoh.

Just then they heard someone say "Riders up." Mark held Sango while Musashi gave Kagome a leg up. Once on Sango's back Kagome rode to the track. Sana, Musashi, and Mark went to the grandstand. They can see all of the horses. The announcer said "Number 1 is Titan, Number 2 is Pharaoh, Number 3 is Combustion, Number 4 is Earthquake, Number 5 is Desert Rose, and Number 6 is Sango." Five minutes later the horses are off and running. Combustion has the lead followed by Titan, Sango, Desert Rose, Earthquake, and Pharaoh. The horses ran down the home stretch then turned onto the back stretch. Now Combustion and Titan have the lead. Followed by Sango, Desert Rose, Pharaoh, and Earthquake. At the turn for home Sango, Desert Rose, and Pharaoh made their moves.

Just then the jockey on Pharaoh yelled "Let's show these American horses the power of Egypt!" The big bay colt changed leads and ran away from Sango and Desert Rose. Kagome yelled "Don't let him get away Sango!" The black changed leading and charged toward Pharaoh. Soon Sango caught up to Pharaoh. The jockey on Pharaoh saw Sango and yelled "Come on Pharaoh let's win this race!" The colt tried to find more strength for speed. But the big bay colt is getting tired. Sango won the Florida Derby by a nose. Followed Pharaoh, Desert Rose, Titan, Earthquake, and Combustion.

Two hours later Sango is resting in her stall. Kagome and Musashi are cleaning tack. And Sana are Mark are talking. Just then Zeke appeared and Sana said "I thought I told you that Sango isn't for sale." Zeke said "Yes you did but I have an offer you can't refuse." Sana sighed and said "Offer away but I bet you I'll still say no." Zeke smiled and said "I offer to pay you eight million dollars for Sango. And when she retires you can have four of her foals." Sana thought for a minute then said "It's a very nice offer but. I still sat Sango isn't for sale." Zeke just shook his head and left. The next day Sana, Mark, Kagome, and Musashi are getting ready to go home. Sango's next race is in their hometown of Lexington Kentucky.

The black filly's next race is the Toyota Blue Grass stakes in April. Win or lose Sango is going to the Kentucky Derby the first Saturday in May. Kagome thinks no matter what race Sango is in she'll win every time. What Kagome doesn't know is that. The Kentucky Derby will be Sango's biggest test. It'll test her abilities to the fullest. So the black filly better be at her best in the Kentucky Derby.

Coming soon chapter 5-6


	5. The triple crown

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

kewsithydemon: No Zeke won't steal Sango he's gone.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your reviews.

serenityrain2233: Yes I do love horses and the sport of Thoroughbred racing. I'm so glad that you like my story so far. I hope you read and review the whole story.

**Chapter 5**

The triple crown.

It's two weeks before the Kentucky Derby. Sana, Mark, Musashi, Kagome, and Sango are at Churchill Downs. Izumi and Souta stayed at Sana's farm. Because there are mares that haven't given birth yet. Sango on the Toyota Blue Grass Stakes. Ever since then she has been resting, show jumping, and training. Right now Mark and Musashi are cleaning tack. Sana took Kagome and Sango to a local farm so Sango can jump. Musashi asked "Mark do you think Sango's love to jump will come in handy?" Mark said "Hard to say since Sango is a race horse. If Sana retires Sango at a young age. She might let Kagome show jump Sango in competitions." Musashi nodded and kept cleaning tack. It's derby day Izumi and Souta are at Churchill to watch the race.

Musashi and Souta are tacking Sango. Mark, Sana, and Izumi are looking at the horses. Desert Rose, Titan, Combustion, and Pharaoh are back. Earthquake is skipping the derby and will be in the Preakness. There is a new horse named Sheik in the race. Sheik is a beautiful chestnut and is from Dubai. Just then the jockeys came out to find the horse they are riding. Kagome found Sana and Izumi gave Kagome a hug. Soon Souta held Sango while Musashi gave Kagome a leg up.

Mark said "As usual Combustion is the speed. Watch out for Sheik, Pharaoh, and Desert Rose." Kagome nodded and rode toward the tack. Everyone went the grandstand to watch the race. The announcer said "Here are the horses for the Kentucky Derby. Number 1 Combustion, Number 2 is Sheik, Number 3 is Sango, Number 4 Titan, Number 5 is Pharaoh, and Number 6 is Desert Rose." Five minutes later the horses are off and running. Combustion has the lead followed by Titan, Desert Rose, Sango, Sheik, and Pharaoh. The horses ran down the horses home stretch then turned the back stretch.

Now Combustion and Titan have the lead. Followed Sheik, Desert Rose, Sango, and Pharaoh. At the turn for home Sheik, Desert Rose, Sango, and Pharaoh made their moves. Sheik and Pharaoh have the lead Desert Rose is behind them. And here comes Sango who is catching up with each stride. As Sango came behind Desert Rose Kagome hears a snap. She noticed that Sango is still running strong. So Kagome looked forward and saw Desert Rose fall to the ground. The young woman has a problem she doesn't have enough tome to go around the fallen filly. Sango got an idea the black filly increased her speed. When she was upon Desert Rose. Sango gathered herself and jumped over the fallen filly.

Once she landed the black filly headed for Sheik, Pharaoh, and the finish line. Kagome smiled and yelled "Come on Sango let's win this race!" Sango changed leads and caught up with Sheik and Pharaoh. With the next stride Sango crossed the finish line in front of Sheik and Pharaoh. Two hours later Sango is resting in her stall. Musashi, Kagome, Izumi, and Souta are celebrating. Sana and Mark are talking to Desert Rose's owner. They are doing that because they heard the owner is going to put the filly down.

So Sana bought Desert Rose and is having the vet fix filly's leg. Four hours later the vet gave the ok to take Desert Rose to her new home. Desert Rose was take to Sana's farm. Mark, Kagome, Musashi, and Sango headed off. Two weeks later Sango won the Preakness Stakes. Before they knew it it's the day of the Belmont Stakes. Today the whole country will watch to see. If a black filly named Sango can win the Belmont Stakes and the triple crown. The horses are on the track. Number 1 is Energizer, Number 2 is Sango, Number is Titan, Number 4 is Sheik, Number 5 is Pharaoh, and Number 6 is Earthquake. Soon the horses are off and running.

Energizer has the lead followed by Earthquake, Titan, Sango, Sheik, and Pharaoh. The horses ran down the home stretch then turned onto the back stretch. Now Energizer and Earthquake have the lead. Followed by Sango, Sheik, Pharaoh, and Titan. At the turn for home Sango, Sheik, and Pharaoh made their moves. Now a chestnut colt, a bay colt, and a black filly have the lead. The crowd in the grandstand is going wild as the horse ran down the home stretch. Kagome yelled "Let's win the triple crown Sango!" Sango changed leads and pulled away from Sheik and Pharaoh like they were standing still. Sheik and Pharaoh can't keep up with the black filly.

Sango crossed the finish line two lengths in front. The crowd cheered loudly as Kagome rode Sango into the winners circle. Two hours later the triple crown winner is resting in her stall. Mark said "I think Sango's neck race should be the Hollywood Gold Cup." Everyone agreed to what Mark said. The next day on way home. Mark stopped and got a daily race form. The daily racing form calls Sango the best race horse in the country. And is being compared to the greatest fillies and colts that have ever lived and raced in the US.

Great fillies like Ruffian, Winning Colors, Azeri, Ashado, Serena's Song, and Lady's Secret. And great colts like Seattle Slew, Secretariat, Affirmed, her sire Smarty Jones, Man O War, and Cigar. Two weeks later Sana, Mark, Musashi, Kagome, and Sango. Have arrived back at home. After putting Sango in her stall Kagome checked on Desert Rose then went to the house.

Coming asap the last chapter.


	6. Hollywood Gold Cup and a match race

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 6**

Hollywood Gold Cup and a match race.

Sango has been at home three weeks now. She's been resting, show jumping, and training. Desert Rose is fully recovered and is also interested in jumping. Musashi rides Desert Rose and Kagome rides Sango. Sana and Mark have decided to let Desert Rose keep racing. Kagome Musashi think that show jumping will help build up Desert Rose. Sango show jumps and look at her she's a well built, well muscled, triple crown winner. With Desert Rose show jumping and training. Both Sango and Desert Rose will go on the road to the Breeder's Cup. Desert Rose will return to racing soon. Sango's first race back from winning the triple crown will be the Hollywood Gold Cup.

It's a week before the Hollywood Gold Cup. Sana, Mark, Kagome, Musashi, and Sango. Are at Hollywood Park in Inglewood California. They know what horses are going to be in Hollywood Gold Cup. California Gold Rush, Sheik, Titan, Energizer, and Gold Nugget are in the race along with Sango. Today is the day of the Hollywood Gold Cup. Mark, Sana, Kagome, and Musashi hope Sango wins. And gets her name on the all of Hollywood Gold Cup winners. The horses are on the track. Number 1 is Energizer, Number 2 is Sheik, Number 3 is Sango, Number 4 is California Gold Rush, Number 5 is Titan, and Number 6 is Gold Nugget.

Soon all six horses are off and running. Energizer has the lead followed by Gold Nugget, Titan, Sango, Sheik, and California Gold Rush. The horses ran down the home stretch then turned onto the back stretch. Now Energizer and Gold Nugget have the lead. Followed by Titan, Sango, Sheik, and California Gold Rush. At the turn for home Sango, Sheik, and California Gold Rush made their moves. Just then Kagome yelled "Let's go Sango!" The black filly changed leads and headed to the finish line. California Gold Rush also changed leads and is trying to keep up with Sango. The red chestnut colt's nose is by Sango's neck.

He's trying to pass the filly to win the race. But it's to late Sango crossed the finish line first. An hour later Sango is resting in her stall. Sana, Mark, Musashi, and Kagome are celebrating. Suddenly two Japanese men appeared. The four celebrating and Sana asked "What can I do for you?" One man said "This is Kiyoshi I'm his translator. Kiyoshi wants to challenge your filly to match race." Sana said "Just name the place and date and we'll be there." The man talked to Kiyoshi. Then he looked at Sana and said "Kiyoshi says be at Arlington Park before September 4th. On September 4th Sango will face Kishin." After talking to the men the four got ready to go home.

A week later Sana, Mark, Musashi, and Kagome are back at home. Now everyone knows about the match race. Mark did he research on Kishin and found out he's the best horse in Japan. He also found out that Kishin is already at Arlington Park getting used to the track. According to Mark's research Kishin is getting used to the track quickly. It's the day of the match race. The match race is going is going to be on television. And the purse for the match race is two million. The two horses are on the track warming up. Kishin is 17 hands tall dark bay with a white star on his forehead.

The big colt is number 1 and Sango is Number 2. Sango is shorter than Kishin she's only 16.2 hands tall. Now Kishin and Sango are in the gate. Just then the gate slammed open and the two horses ran out. Kishin took the lead and set a comfortable pace. Sango is right behind the big colt. They ran down the home stretch then turned onto the back stretch. Sango has caught up a little bit. At the turn for home Sango is right beside Kishin. Down the home stretch the jockey on Kishin told him to win. The big colt changed leads and ran away from Sango. Kagome yelled "Don't let him get away girl!" The black filly changed leads and caught up with Kishin. Both Kishin and Sango crossed the finish line together.

Soon the judges declared Sango the winner. As Sango went into the winners circle she started limping. Two hours later the vet said that Sango pulled a tedant. Once back at home in Lexington Sana retired Sango from racing. But she is going to let Kagome take Sango to show jumping competitions. After the filly's tendant has had time to heal and Sango has had a good long rest. Desert Rose is picking up where Sango left off. In October the light bay filly won the Breeder's Cup Classic. Sana and Mark plan on entering Desert Rose in the Dubai Wold Cup in March next year. Kagome and Musashi are falling in love thanks to their love for horses.

The woman will show jump Sango for two years. Then Sana wants to breed Sango to Rock Hard Ten. Even while Sango's pregnant Kagome will jump her. She can jump Sango until she's six months pregnant. Kagome will jump Sango until she's to old. Musashi will race Desert Rose till she's retired. They he'll show jump Desert Rose until she's to old. And Kagome and Musashi will date and eventually marry.

* * *

Thank you to all that read and reviewed this story I should be able to write and put another story. 


End file.
